Digimon Season X!
by Jazziejazz
Summary: Not that good at summarys.It starts with a dream,then a explamation,the..Oh just r&r!


Chapter 1-It all begins...  
  
It had been years and years since the Digi destined and their digimon saves the digiworld,and  
  
the portals between each worlds had binded. Digimon roamed the streets of the real world,finding humans and becoming partners then battling. Though the digiworld binded with the real world the digiworld was soon sealed for unknown reasons,which we shall soon find out....  
  
Raik Hitusa sat on a bench in the park,his lizard like digimon Komomon laying on a branch above him. Raik sighed and watched the bright blue sky,leaning back and closing his eyes.He drifted off,ending up asleep and dreaming.  
  
He was walking down a hill,golden wheat feilds blowing about him. He saw something ahead,standing on a rock. It was a girl in a red shirt and jeans with a bandanna about her forehead. She looked at him and smiled,holding out her hand but suddenly every thing shattered and he was surrouded by darkness. He started falling and landed in water.He stood up,and infront of him was a dragon-like shape. It breathed a purple flame at him then jerked awake.  
  
He jerked awake,breathing heavily. He looked at sky. "That girl...that dragon...what was all that about?"He said,looking down. Komomon looked down at him,his tounge flicking back and forth lizard like.  
  
"What was it about?" Komomon hissed.  
  
"I was in a large feild...it looked like a wheat feild..well there was a girl there.."  
  
"OoO Raik has a crush!" Komomon hissed,cutting him off and laughing.  
  
"Shut up you bag of scales"He said. "Anyways,She held her hand out to me..then everything broke..like glass..then I was in water and there was a dragon like figure infront of me..most likley a digimon..and it attacked me with a purple flame...then I woke up"he said rubbing his head.  
  
"I dont know what it means but I have a freind whos partner might help" Komomon said crawling out of the trees.  
  
Raik raised a brow but got up and followed his sarchastic digimon partner towards a house.It was a red-brown brick,2 story. Komomon hissed and crawled up a large tree infront of the house. "Soarmon...where are ya?!"he yelled.  
  
Raik stepped back,gawking at the sky. A large eagle like digimon flew from it and landed at the highest branch in the tree. It smiled with a slight curve of the beak. "Ahh komomon Welcome!What are you doing in these parts?" He asked in his solid and deep voice.  
  
Komomon grinned. "We need your partner Angel!Is he still home?" Komomon yelled at the large digimon.  
  
"Ahh yes Angel is here!he's out in back!"He yelled and took off.Komomon nodded to Raik and slithered towards the side of the house.He climb up the gate and opened it,then was followed inside by Raik.  
  
Raik stared at the immense back yard,that had a pool on one side and a large grassy area,both sperated by two gates with a row of gardens inbetween them.  
  
A boy about Raiks age was playing with his soccer ball,bouncing it from his head to his knee. He was a blonde boy,with blue eyes and looked very much from America. He looked at them and walked over,soccerball under his arm.  
  
"Hi,im Angel Ralo,whats your name?"he said smiling.  
  
"Raik...Raik Hitusa..I came here about a dream I ha-"  
  
"Ah well come in,dreams are my specialty." Angel said cutting him off and walking towards his house.  
  
Raik told Angel the story in a somewhat scared and confused story as they walked into his house. He stopped and gawked at the house.They had just come into a large living room with a big Tv,and a divider seperating it from the kitchen,where there was a large silver table already set. Then there was a hall Angel went troguh and up a flight of stairs.  
  
There was another hall,then a door that said. "Knock before you walk" on it. Angel walked in and got sat on his bed,rnning his fingers down a line of books in a book case. He silently took out a large book and opened it flipping through the pages.  
  
"Feilds can mean diffrent things." Angel said finnaly speaking up and grabbing the attention from raik who was about to touch a figure on Angels desk.  
  
"In your case wheat feilds can mean peace then destruction...the girl is either that you'll go out with a girl then dump her the next day or she asking you something..the hand thing was as if asking you to come...The darkness that you fell in was the obvious destruction..the waters just water...then the digimon,its something i need to look up." he said running his finger down the book line again. He took out three books and flipped through them.  
  
Raik thought about the dream again,his head running through the dream over and over,like a broken record.  
  
Once again Angel spoke up and caught Raiks attention. "The digimon,Lormon was one of three holy digimon,Which were Kiskmon,Jestermon,and Last but not least,Lormon himself. They each represented one of 3 quaters of the digi world. Jestermon,or the gentle fox owned the ocean part of the digiworld,Kiskmon,or the beautiful pheonix owned the lands of the digi world,and Lormon,the foolish dragon owned the sky." Angel said flipping the page.  
  
"Lormon was angry because he dident have enough power as the other two holy digimon,so he flew from the sky and down to land. He made his way,sucking up the data from terrorized lands of the digiworld,but it was still not enough. So he decided it would be quicker if he detroyed the lands himself."  
  
"But what about the other two,dident they notice?"  
  
"No,because Lormon had tricked them into thinking that the digimon on their share of lands were betraying them and they got angry,so they turned themselves into the land and sea themselves to hear what they said,so when Lormon sucked data from the land,it was sucking data from Kiskmon too." he said angrily,flipping the page.  
  
"So jestermon found out about this but there was nothing he could do,but he gave his own data to seal Lormon into the core of the digi world,sealing the portal so that no human or digimon wandering the real world could help..but there was one human..Jestermon was helping Kiskmon regain his data digit by digit..so she was the only one to see the seal break..."  
  
"I GET IT NOW!the feilds!they meant destruction was coming,and she was asking me to come to help!Then the darkness,the shattering glass,that was the seal breaking!A-a-and the dragon digimon,the dragon was Lormon attacking!" Raik shouted walking back and forth.  
  
Angel gasped,then smiled,taking out his Platinum D,which all Digi tamers had  
  
. "Were going to go help that girl!" he shouted taking out a lab top.  
  
"But how?the portals to the digi world are sealed,and who knows how old that book is what if shes dead now and by the way that was a legend!" Raik said swiftly.  
  
"Im going to hack into the digital world"Angel said typing various things on his key board which Raik had no clue how to understand.   
  
"But what about our digimon?" Raik said suddenly,remembering Komomon.   
  
Angel whistled and a raven like Digimon flew in.  
  
"Soarmon?"Raik said confused at soarmons sudden change in level.  
  
"Here!"hissed a voice from behind. Raik jumped as he saw Komomon on his back.  
  
"Alrighty everyone!" Angel said jumping up and pressing enter."Here we go!"  
  
(Raik-well that concludes the first chaper of Digimon Season X!Angel-but this is just the start!In the next chapter we meet up with the girl in raiks dream!along with other hideous and ugly digimon!Raik-shut up your going to babble the whole story!) 


End file.
